Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Brandon completes in his favorite game, he earns $940$ points. Brandon already has $370$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3320$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Brandon needs to complete to reach his goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Brandon will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Brandon wants to have at least $3320$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3320$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3320$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 940 + 370 \geq 3320$ $ x \cdot 940 \geq 3320 - 370 $ $ x \cdot 940 \geq 2950 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2950}{940} \approx 3.14$ Since Brandon won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $3.14$ up to $4$ Brandon must complete at least 4 levels.